originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen Brookstone
work in progress '-Basic Information-' Full Name: Ellen S. Brookstone Maiden Name: Brookstone Nicknames: Elle, Ms. Brookstone Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 29 Date Of Birth: Sep 5th, 1987 Place Of Birth: Crystal Cove Nationality: American Religion: Christian Currently Lives: Crystal Cove Languages Spoken: English and French Native Language: English Relationship Status: Single Show Character Is Based on: Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated ' -Physical Appearance- ' Height: 5'8 Build: Slim with a bit of chunkiness Skin Tone: Milk chocolate :3 Hair color: Dark brown that looks black. Brown tone can be seen in direct sun. Hair length and style: Long. Most of the time let down. Eye color: Brown Make up: A bit of Eye liner and shadow when going to work Clothing: Casual: T-shirts, jeans, shorts, yoga pants, scarfs, sandals, sneakers, flats, sweaters, blah blah blah. Work: This but with a dark blue tie Jewelry: Jade turtle necklace her father got her, other stuff I'm to lazy to put down. Scars or markings: Small freckles on her hand '-Personality&Preferences- ' Personality: Around her friends and family she's bold, sassy, sweet, silly, and protective. Around her employer she's a bit mouse like but let's her true nature out sometimes. Loves: Fruit, ponies,warrior cats,drawing, watching YouTube, games, writing. Likes: Family time, wolfs and dogs, naps, shiny things, Rivers/waterfalls, Teal, most vegetables, Bagels, outdoors. Meh: Butterflies, Science, reading, Winter, pink. Dislikes: House cats, mice, extra salty things, sweet potato fries, raw stuff I guess. Hates: Oatmeal, grits, cream of wheat, asparagus, Perverty guys at bars. Hates with a burning passion: Breakups '-Work&Hobbies-' Occupation: Mayor's assistant Place of work: Town hall Employer: Mayor Jones Hobbies: Drawing, writing, those rainbow loom thingys. Talents: Drawing, writing, running, eating large amounts of food(Not as much as Scooby and shaggy of course XD) '-Sexuality-' Sexual preference: Male Dominant or submissive: Dominant with guys her age. Submissive with older guys. Marriage first or naw: Naw '-Relationships- ' Spouse/Partner: None Boyfriend: None Children: None Friends: Mayor Jones, Sheriff Stone, Someone random Best Friends: Working on it Crushes: Mayor Jones Exs: Working on it Pets: None Key- Unsure Distrusts Intimidated Scared Of Heard of Acquainted Friend Good friend Best friend Respects Idol Family Trusts Relies on Attractive Likes Crush Lust In Love In relationship with Enjoyable Wants to be around Huggies :3 Annoyed by Dislikes Hates If they saw this person being stabbed they'd watch/help Married Dead Boss Coworker Vanessa Brookstone: "My mom is awesome:3 She's a writer and a Programer. I think she's where I get my sass. "I trust her no matter what." "I love giving hugs to her. In fact I love hugging everyone!" Rick Brookstone: "I love my dad. When I was a kid we called are selfs bears. I was little bear, sometimes turkey tunes." " Trust him no matter what." " Told ya :3" "He was in the military. I respect him for that." Sally Lake: " My grandma was amazing. She was a strong woman. I'm also her name sake." "I've known her since I was born. Of course I trust her!" "Must I explain?" " She lost a battle with cancer when I was 11. I miss her so much." Mayor Jones: "Yep, the Mayor's my boss. Sorting papers, making calls, helping with haunted attractions. Ya know, the usual. "Well, he's the Mayor. Leading an intire town. It's gotta be stressful, right?" " I don't know why but, I just trust him. Weird huh? " Geez, he's so... Intimidating. When he looks me straight in the eyes. So tall. With those broad shoulders, smoky black hair, handsome... CRAP, I'm doing it again!.." "Of ya sit in an office with someone for 8 hours a week I guess ya kinda need to be friends." "*chuckles nervously* He's really nice once you get to know him." " I know it's wrong with him being the mayor and my boss but. God damn he's hot .3." Sheriff Stone: "I guess you could say we're coworkers." "He's cool." " I don't mind him being around." Category:Female